Liebe kann man nicht erzwingen
by YumikoKudo
Summary: Meine Gesichte spielt nach den Fall der schwarzen Organisation und Shinichi ist wieder groß. Ran, ihr Vater, sowie Heiji bekommen eine geheimnisvolle Einladung! Wer steckt dahinter? Auch Shinichi taucht auf. Anfangs ist alles ruhig, doch dann passiert ein Mord und ein geheimnisvoller Fremder taucht auf. Ein altes Verbrechen wird endlich aufgeklärt.


Es war ein sonniger Tag mitten im Mai, als Ran Mori, eine siebzehnjährige Oberschülerin der Teitan Oberschule, mit ihren Vater gerade am Hafen Tokios ankam. Sie hielten Ausschau nach einen großen Kreuzfahrtschiff, welches sie von Tokio nach Osaka bringen sollte. Ihr Vater Kogoro Mori sah sichtlich gelangweilt aus, er fragte ziemlich schlecht gelaunt seine Tochter: „Ran, warum genau machen wir das nochmal?" Die Angesprochene meinte genervt von ihren Vater: „Ach Papa, ich hab dir doch die Einladung gezeigt! Trotzdem würde auch ich gern wissen wer uns eingeladen hat, schließlich sieht dieses Schiff nicht gerade billig aus."

Ich frag mich warum Shinichi nur gelächelt hat als ich ihm die Einladung gezeigt habe? „Hallo, Ran! Was machst du denn hier?", überrascht schaut Ran sich zu der Stimme um und erblickt ihre beste Freundin Sonoko Suzuki. Nachdem Ran ihrer Freundin erklärt hatte, dass sie von einen unbekannten Gastgeber eingeladen wurden, berichtete Sonoko, dass sie als Vertreter ihrer Eltern an der Jungfernfahrt teilnahm. Die Firma ihres Vaters hat das Schiff mit finanziert. Die Beiden fingen an sich darüber zu unterhalten, wer Ran und ihren Vater eingeladen haben könnte. „Dies würde mich auch interessieren, jedoch habe ich schon einen leichten Verdacht wer es sein könnte!", meinte eine männliche Stimme mit Kanji-Dialekt. Die Stimme gehörte zu den Jungdetektiv Heiji Hattori aus Osaka. Als er das überraschte Gesicht der drei Tokioter sah, meinte er hatte auch so eine Einladung erhalten und hält sie ihnen vor die Nase.

 _Lieber Hattori,_

 _hiermit lade ich dich herzlichst zu einer_

 _Reise auf der Suche nach der_

 _Wahrheit ein._

 _Du kannst eine Person deiner Wahl_

 _mitnehmen!_

 _Doch sei gewiss dies ist kein Spiel,_

 _schaffst du es als Erster das Rätsel,_

 _um dem Blue Rainbow_

 _zu lösen?_

 _Ich hoffe du wirst erscheinen!_

 _Hochachtungsvoll der weinende Rächer! YK._

„Das ist die selbe wie unsere nur die Namen wurden geändert!", erwidert Ran. Heiji überlegt kommt aber nicht auf eine Lösung. „Ah, verdammt ich will wissen wer uns alle eingeladen hat! Ran hast du sie Kudo gezeigt? Vielleicht weiß er ja wer der Absender ist." „Ja hab ich aber er hat nur blöd vor sich hin gelächelt und meinte ich solle mich einfach überraschen lassen.", antwortete ihm Ran.

Plötzlich hörten sich eine belustigte Stimme: „Also eigentlich ist das doch echt einfach! Du enttäuscht mich wirklich Hattori. Aber ich helfe euch gern." Alle drehten sich um, gerade als Heiji zu einer Antwort ansetzen will, erkennt er den Übeltäter. „Shinichi!", riefen alle überrascht.

„Hey nicht so laut, Yumiko schläft.", meint der angesprochene und sah auf das kleine sechsjährige Mädchen in seinen Armen. „Ok, Kudo kannst du uns jetzt mal verraten, wer dieser mysteriöse Absender ist und wer ist das Mädchen da?", fragt Kazuha verwirrt. Shinichi stellt kurz seine Reisetasche auf den Boden ab und verlagerte das Mädchen auf die andere Seite ehe er antwortet: „Wie schon gesagt es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, das „K" steht für Kudo und was das „Y" angeht gibt es drei Möglichkeiten wer sie geschrieben haben könnte, da wäre zum einen mein Vater Yusaku, meine Schwester Yumiko und natürlich meine Mutter Yukiko. Da meine Schwester erst sechs ist und sie noch gar nicht alle Schriftzeichen, die verwendet wurden kennt, bleiben also nur meine Eltern übrig. Mein Vater ist jedoch gerade in irgendeinen Hotel in LA um sein neues Buch zu beenden und ist nicht erreichbar. Also beschloss wohl meine Mutter euch und mich einzuladen. Jedoch scheint es aber so als hätte sie ein Angebot bekommen in einer neuen japanischen Serie die Hauptrolle zuspielen, welches sie nicht ablehnen wollte. Deshalb ist sie auch gestern spät Abends aufgetaucht und hat mir Yumiko vorbeigebracht damit ich auf sie aufpasse. Yumi scheint noch unter den Folgen des Jetlags zu leiden, weshalb sie mich die halbe Nacht wach hielt und jetzt endlich schläft." Alle anderen nickten verstehend und dann meinte Ran zu ihm, warum er ihr den nicht gleich gesagt habe, dass es seine Mutter war. Nun Shinichi wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als vier Kinder vor Ran zu stehen kamen und ein dicklicher Junge anfing laut zu rufen: „Mann, Professor wo bleiben sie denn? Das Schiff fährt sonst noch ohne uns ab!" „Mensch Genta, schrei doch nicht so du weckst noch das Mädchen auf!", meinte ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren zu ihren Freund und zeigte auf die jüngste der Kudo. Aber es war bereits zu spät und Yumiko regte sich leicht in Shinichi´s Armen und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Na Dornröschen gut geschlafen?", fragte Shinichi zu den Kind. Yumiko nickte und sah sich um. Verwirrt stellte sie fest das sie nicht mehr zu Hause war. Wo war sie? Wer sind den all diese Leute? Ängstlich vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in der Halsbeuge- ihres großen Bruders. Shinichi grinste und erklärte seiner Schwester wo sie waren und das alles in Ordnung sei. Zu den anderen Kindern meinte er: „Schon gut, nun ist sie wach, das ist Yumiko meine kleine Schwester sie ist etwas schüchtern und spricht nicht aber vielleicht werdet ihr ja noch Freunde." Gerade als der Oberschülerdetektiv geendet hatte tauchte ein außer Atem geratener Professor auf und stellte vier Taschen ab. „Sagen Sie bloß Professor Sie haben für diese Gören die Taschen getragen! Also wirklich könnt ihr das nicht selbst machen?", fuhr Kogoro Mori die Kinder an. Heiji fragte nun ob denn nun alle anwesend sind, da das Schiff bestimmt bald ablegte und sie nun an Bord gehen sollten. Shinichi, der gerade seine Schwester auf den Boden stellte und seine Tasche wieder schulterte meinte nur sie seien vollzählig aber sie würden nicht auf dieses Schiff vor ihnen geh´n sondern in einen U-Boot gleich daneben. Alle sahen ihm an als hätte er ihnen gerade erklärt, dass die Erde eine Scheibe sei und keine Kugel. Aber als sie merkten, dass er nicht log verabschiedet sich Ran von Sonoko, da diese ja aufs Schiff geht. Anschließend folgen sie den Oberschülerdetektiv aus Tokio zum U-Boot. Es war so groß wie ein Wal, wenn man Genta glauben schenkt. Die Kinder staunten nicht schlecht sie hatten noch nie ein solches U-Boot gesehen, außer vielleicht im Fernsehen. Yumiko, die kurz die Hand ihres großen Bruders losgelassen hatte, versuchte nun sich vor Genta, der wie wild mit den Händen um sich schlug um zu zeigen wie viel Aal auf Reis so ein großer Wal futtern könnte, auszuweichen und ging hinter Shinichi in Deckung. Ayumi sah dies und schimpfte: „Baka, Genta du hättest fast Yumiko getroffen! Pass doch auf! Ehrlich du denkst nur ans Essen." Alle mussten bei Genta´s reuiges Gesicht lachen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die Dame die vor den U-Boot stand. Sie fragte sie nach ihren Namen und ob sie denn Einladungen hätten. Nachdem sie alle ihre Tickets gezeigt hatten bestiegen sie nun endlich das ungewöhnlich Gefährt. Staunend bewunderten sie den Empfangsbereich des U-Bootes. Er war mit einen roten Teppich ausgelegt und in der Mitte steht ein edler Tresen aus Buchenholz. Links und rechts führen Türen weg. An der Wand gegenüber war eine Unterwasserwelt aufgemalt. Eigentlich sah es genau so aus wie in einen echten Hotel. Die Frau, die sich als Takumi vorstellte, führte sie zur Rezeption um ihnen das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. „Nun wir werden knappe drei Stunden unterwegs sein, bevor wir zum Unterwasserhotel ankommen dort beziehen sie dann ihre Zimmer und anschließend findet das Abendessen statt." „Was ein Unterwasserhotel? Ich dachte wir würden nur mit den U-Boot unterwegs sein.", meinte Kazuha. „So dachte ich eigentlich auch davon hat mir meine Mutter nichts gesagt, was ihr mal wieder ähnlich sieht. Sie ist immer für eine Überraschung gut.", meinte Shinichi genervt. Als alle ihr Gepäck in einen Abstellraum abstellten betrachten die Kinder die bemalte Wand, selbst Yumiko schien sie ohne Angst zu betrachten. Die Anderen sahen ihnen zu und Heiji fragte Shinichi was er denn damit meinte, als er sagte seine Schwester würde nicht sprechen. „Nun, ich meine damit, dass sie eigentlich Sprechen kann. Seit den Vorfall vor einen halben Jahr spricht sie aber nicht mehr. Aber das ist nicht alles, sie war immer ein aufgewecktes und neugieriges Mädchen und jetzt können wir froh sein wenn sie mal lacht oder auch nur mal ein paar Meter sich von meinen Eltern oder von mir entfernt ohne in Panik auszubrechen." Alle sahen mit Bestürzung zu den verstörten Mädchen. Obwohl Heiji gerne wissen würde, was das für ein Vorfall war beließ er es dabei, als er merkte, dass sein Freund nicht so gern darüber sprach. Vertieft in ihren Gespräch bemerkten sie nicht wie ein Mann zu den Kindern trat und sprach: „Na, gefallen euch die Fische? Ich bin sehr stolz auf dieses Kunstwerk!" Durch das plötzliche Auftauchen des Mannes geriet Yumi so in Panik, dass sie sofort zu ihren Bruder zurück rannte und sich hinter sein Bein versteckte. Überrascht sah Shinichi zu ihr und dann zu den Auslöser des Schreckens. Verstehend nahm er das jetzt zitternde Kind auf den Arm und fuhr ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Der Mann schien erkannt zu haben, dass er dieses kleine Mädchen wohl erschreckt hatte und kam nun langsam auf die Gruppe zu. „Tut mir leid ich wollte die junge Dame nicht erschrecken! Ich bin Hiteki Tanaka mir gehört dieses U-Boot und das dazugehörige Unterwasserhotel." „Guten Tag, schon gut meine Schwester ist nur etwas schreckhaft. Ich weiß wer Sie sind, meine Mutter hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Ich bin Shinichi Kudo und das ist meine Schwester Yumiko, meine Freundin Ran Mori, ihr Vater Kogoro Mori, mein Freund Heiji Hattori mit seiner Freundin Kazuha Toyjama und dies ist Professor Agasa und die Kinder sind Genta, Ayumi, Ai und Mitsujiko.", erklärt Shinichi und zeigt dabei auf jeden einzelnen. „Ah verstehe und wo sind deine Eltern Shinichi? Ich habe mich schon gefreut sie wieder zu sehen." „Sie sind leider verhindert und haben uns deshalb gebeten herzukommen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie meine Eltern kennen?" Herr Tanaka erläutert den jungen Detektiven, dass er schon immer ein großer Fan von Yukiko war und sie sogar mal heiraten wollte. Yusaku war ein Kommilitone von ihm. Sie würden von den Kindern unterbrochen. Sie wollten noch mehr sehen und quengelten die Anderen mit ihnen zu gehen. Herr Tanaka führte sie gerne herum. Neben den Empfangsbereich gab es noch einen großen Aufenthaltsraum, indem viele verschiedene Automaten zum Spielen standen und es gab auch eine große Sitzecke mit einen Tisch, um sich zu entspannen. Zusätzlich gab es in einen extra Raum zum Rauchen mit einer dazugehörigen Bar. Während die Kinder jubelnd auf die Spiele stürzten verschwand Kogoro sofort mit Herrn Tanaka in der Bar. Shinichi, der immer noch Yumiko auf den Arm hatte, Ran, Kazuha und Heiji und der Professor ließen sich auf der Sitzecke nieder und fingen an sich zu unterhalten.

„Yumi, möchtest du nicht mit den Anderen spielen?" Nur ein Kopfschütteln ihrerseits. Shinichi seufzte.

„Also, Kudo wie viele Fälle hattest du letzten Monat?, wollte Heiji wissen.

„35" „Was so viel ich hatte nur 24! In Tokio laufen eindeutig zu viele Verrückte herum."

„Yumi, ich hab ein neues Spiel entwickelt ich hab´s mitgebracht, hier du darfst es gerne ausprobieren!", meint der Professor zu den noch immer leicht zitternden Mädchen und kramt in seiner Tasche. Als er es gefunden hat gibt er es ihr. Sie nahm es erst als Shinichi nickte und ihr so zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass sie es tun darf. Sofort spielt sie darauf los.

Währenddessen unterhielten sich die Mädchen über eine neue Band.

Shinichi und Heiji redeten über verschiedene Fälle, während der Professor zu den Kindern ging bevor Genta noch etwas kaputt macht.

So vergingen die drei Stunden sehr schnell. Takumi kam zu ihnen um ihnen zusagen das sie gleich am Hotel ankommen. Die Kinder waren etwas enttäuscht, dass sie die tollen Spiele wieder verlassen müssen, aber als Takumi ihnen erzählt das im Hotel noch mehr solcher Spiele gibt hellte ihre Stimmung sofort auf. Yumiko wollte das Spiel den Professor zurück geben, dieser lehnte aber ab und meinte sie könne es ja noch behalten bis sie wieder nach Hause gehen. Kogoro war bereits ziemlich betrunken und Ran hatte alle Hände voll zu tun ihren Vater heil aus den U-Boot zu bringen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Bootshaus des Hotels und betraten die Empfangshalle. Hier herrschte reges Treiben. Herr Tanaka, der wieder so plötzlich neben Yumiko und Shinichi auftauchte, und die Grundschülerin wieder erschreckt, meinte zu ihnen er müsse jetzt einige Dinge erledigen, Takumi würde ihnen die Zimmer zeigen und er würde später zum Abendessen erscheinen. Ehrlich der Kerl geht mir auf die Nerven immer gerade dann wenn Yumi sich entspannt taucht er auf und erschreckt sie dabei weiß er doch wie schreckhaft sie ist Genervt nahm Shinichi seine Schwester wieder auf dem Arm. Takumi holte zuerst die Schlüssel von der Rezeption und verteilte sie an die Gruppe. Shinichi, Heiji und Yumiko waren in einen Zimmer genau wie Ran und Kazuha, der Professor teilte sich mit den Kindern ein Familienzimmer, während Kogoro ein Einzelzimmer bekommt. Anschließend führte die Angestellte sie zu ihren Zimmern. Dabei kamen sie an den Speisesaal vorbei. „Nun da wären wir jetzt können Sie in Ruhe die Koffer auspacken. Das Abendessen gibt es in einer Stunde." Alle bedankten sich und gingen dann in ihre jeweiligen Räume.

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn, eure Eltern müssen ja reich sein! Schließlich glaube ich das das alles ziemlich teuer ist. Schau doch nur mal dieses Zimmer an es ist doppelt so groß wie mein Zimmer zu Hause und ich bin sicher die anderen Zimmer sind genauso groß." „Eigentlich denke ich nicht, dass meine Mutter dies alles bezahlt hat. Ich glaube vielmehr, das Tanaka ihr die Einladungen zukommen ließ." „Ja aber gleich so viele Einladungen macht er da nicht Verlust?" „Schon, aber denk doch mal nach was glaubst du wie viele Gäste er in Zukunft haben wird wenn er der Presse mitteilen kann, dass meine Eltern hier waren. Dabei interessiert es niemanden das meine Eltern dies gar nicht bezahlt haben. Außerdem denke ich das er das überwiegend gemacht hat um meine Mutter zu beeindrucken. Schließlich wollte er sie mal heiraten."

„Verstehe, sein Plan ging aber nicht auf. Deine Eltern sind nicht da." „Stimmt, aber du und ich sind hier und nicht zu vergessen Kogoro. Wir sorgen ebenfalls für großen Rummel. Außerdem denke ich das unser verehrter Gelegenheitsdieb auch auftauchen wird!" „Du meinst Kid?" „Ja, schon vergessen was in der Einladung stand es geht hier um den Blue Rainbow, ein sehr wertvollen Edelstein. Er wird am letzten Abend bevor wir wieder abreisen ausgestellt. Dies lässt sich Kid nicht entgehen." „Stimmt du hast recht!" Während sie dies besprachen waren sie dabei ihre Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen. Yumiko ging mit einen schönen gelben Kleidchen zu ihren Bruder und hielt es hoch. „Ah, willst du das Kleid anziehen zum Essen, Yumi?" Ein nicken von der kleinen Kudo und Shinichi brachte sie ins Bad damit sie sich umziehen kann. „Yumi du brauchst keine Angst haben ich bin hier." „Sag bloß sie hat selbst Angst allein im Bad zu sein?" „Leider ja, wir haben keine Ahnung was der oder die mit ihr gemacht haben!" „Was? Shinichi was ist Yumiko denn passiert?" „Sie wurde entführt als meine Mutter sie von der Schule abholte. Es war ein sonniger Tag und die Schule ist nicht weit weg von unserer Villa in LA, weshalb meine Mutter sie zu Fuß abholte. Als plötzlich eine maskierte Gestalt aus den Gebüsch kam, meine Mutter betäubte und Yumi entführte. Mein Vater, der sich wunderte wo sie so lange bleiben, fand meine Mutter bewusstlos. Du kannst mir glauben was das für ein Schock für ihm war. Yumiko war ganze zwei Wochen verschwunden, nicht mal mein Vater konnte sie finden. Wer auch immer, das war hat gute Arbeit geleistet, so das nicht mal das FBI oder Interpol etwas finden konnten." „FBI, Interpol?" „Ja ich hatte den Verdacht das die schwarze Organisation dahinter steckt, deshalb habe ich Agai informiert. Jedoch ist sicher das die nichts damit zu tun hatten sonst wäre nicht nur Yumi tot sondern auch meine Mutter. Interpol hat mein Vater um Hilfe gebeten." „Aber ihr müsst ja dann etwas herausgefunden haben. Ich mein sonst wäre sie jetzt nicht hier!" „Haben wir nicht, Yumi muss sich selbst befreit haben. Zwei Wochen nach ihren verschwinden wurde sie an einer Hauptstraße von einer Frau gefunden." „Oh." Gerade als das Gespräch zu ende war kam Yumi fertig umgezogen aus dem Bad. Sie nahm ihren Teddybären von ihren Bett und stellte sich bereit zur Tür. Heiji und Shinichi gingen ebenfalls zur Tür. Gerade als die drei aus den Zimmer kamen öffnete sich auch die Zimmertür der Mädchen und auch Kogoro sowie der Professor und die Kinder kamen dazu. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Speisesaal.

„Ist Herr Tanaka endlich da ich hab keine Lust ewig zu warten!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch Herr Matschuda, Herr Tanaka müsste gleich kommen!"

„Beruhigen ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen Tanaka der Idiot soll sofort herkommen!"

Der Mann der gerade seinen Unmut lautstark preisgibt hatte eine lange Narbe in Gesicht aber auch ohne dieser war sein Gesicht viel zu ernst und angsteinflößend. Diesmal hatte auch Ayumi Angst. Yumiko hingegen erstarrte als sie sein Gesicht sah. Sie fing an zu weinen und unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sofort nahm Shinichi sie auf dem Arm doch sie schien sich nicht von ihm beruhigen zu lassen. Der genarbte Mann sah ebenfalls zu den Kindern, als er Yumiko entdeckte wurde er schnell nervös und meinte: „Ich warte in seinen Büro auf Tanaka hier wird es mir zu voll."

Er verließ den Raum achtete aber darauf Shinichi, der immer noch versuchte Yumiko zu trösten, zu umgehen. Shinichi sah auf er bemerkte den Blick auf seine Schwester, aber so schnell wie er gekommen ist war er auch weg. Merkwürdig wieso hat der Kerl Yumi gerade so angesehen? Außerdem hat sie zwar die ganze Zeit so schreckhaft reagiert, aber so extrem hab ich´s noch nicht erlebt. „Das hat keinen Sinn! So schnell wird sie sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Ich werde mit ihr zurück aufs Zimmer gehen. Lasst es euch schmecken! Vielleicht kommen wir nachher noch mal. Takumi?" „Ja?" „Könnten Sie meiner Schwester und mir vielleicht etwas aufs Zimmer bringen?" „Kein Problem!" „Danke." Dann nahm er seine Schwester, und ging mit ihr auf sein Zimmer. Jedoch stoppte er kurz als er sich beobachtet fühlte, er sah sich um und entdeckte eine Person die schnell wegschaute als sein Blick auf ihm fiel.

Der Mann der gerade die Szene beobachtet hatte erhob sich ebenfalls um den Raum zu verlassen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Tanaka, da er diesen Mann mit der Narbe beobachten wollte. Dort schienen sich zwei Männer zu streiten.

„Mensch Hiteki die kleine hat mich erkannt ich hätte damals nicht mitmachen sollen. Wieso hast du sie eingeladen? Jeden Tag hab ich Angst die Polizei würde mich einbuchten!" „Trottel hättest du die kleine Göre nicht entkommen lassen wäre sie jetzt auch nicht hier! Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, sie hat dich bestimmt nicht erkannt! Die erschreckt sich vor jedem und selbst wenn doch brauchst du dir nicht in die Hose machen, sie spricht nicht." „Echt? Trotzdem ich werde mich nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe sehen lassen."

Der fremde Mann vor der Tür musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht hinein zustürmen und diese beide Männer zur Rede zu stellen. Noch durfte er das nicht, er brauchte noch mehr Beweise. Außerdem musste er herausfinden, was Tanaka erreichen will. Jedoch nahm er sich vor die beiden wichtigsten Personen in seinen Leben zu beschützen. Er ging so leise wie er gekommen war.

„Wirklich das Kind sollte mal zum Psychologen, der Detektivbengel kann einen Leid tun eine solche Nervensäge den ganzen Tag um sich zu haben." „Paps! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen! Hättest du das durchgemacht wie Yumiko dann hättest du auch Angst! Du kannst zum Glück sagen, dass Shinichi dich nicht gehört hat." „Genau, was den Kind passiert ist, ist schrecklich!" „Professor, was ist den Yumiko passiert, dass sie jetzt immer Angst hat?" fragte Ayumi den Professor. „Nun sie wurde vor einen halben Jahr entführt." „Lasst uns jetzt essen gehen ich bin am verhungern!" „Ach Genta du hast immer Hunger." So gingen sie zu ihren Tisch.

In der Zwischenzeit kam Shinichi mit den noch weinenden Kind an seinen Zimmer an. Sanft setzte er seine Schwester auf ihr Bett ab und setzte sich dazu. Sofort klammerte sie sich an ihm und schluchzte nur noch mehr. Shinichi versuchte erneut mit sanften Bewegungen an ihren Rücken sie zu beruhigen. Erst mit guten zureden beruhigte Yumiko sich langsam. Nach einer Weile ging ihr Atem langsamer und gleichmäßig, sie war eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig legte der Oberschüler die sechsjährige ins Bett. Er selbst legte sich selbst auf sein Bett und dachte nach.

Zum Glück schläft sie jetzt. Ich habe langsam das Gefühl das ich hier der Lösung ihrer Entführung näher komme als in den letzten halben Jahr. Dieser Tanaka ist merkwürdig. Was hat er vor? Ich muss raus finden was er mit den Kerl mit der Narbe zu tun hat. Warum reagierte Yumiko so panisch auf den Kerl? Es klopfte an der Tür. Shinichi erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Takumi stand davor und hatte einen Wagen mit Essen darauf. Shinichi bedankte sich und aß etwas.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es erneut, es war Ran. „Wie geht's ihr?" „Na ja sie ist vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Ich hoffe sie hat keinen Alptraum. Was machen die Anderen?" „Die Kinder wollten unbedingt noch zu den Spielautomaten und mein Vater wollte wie üblich an die Bar. Heiji und Kazuha gingen mit den Kindern." „Verstehe." Gerade als die Karatemeisterin etwas erwidern wollte hörten sie einen lauten Knall.

„Was war das?" fragte Ran erschrocken und beide Oberschüler sahen zum schlafenden Kind, erleichtert, dass sie noch schlief. „Hör zu Ran kannst du kurz hierbleiben? Ich schau nach was dieser Knall zu bedeuten hat. Ich glaube das war ein Schuss." „Ein Schuss, oh Gott! Shinichi das ist viel zu gefährlich!" „Beruhige dich Ran, ich passe schon auf mich auf. Hier nimm das Abzeichen von den Kindern. In Notfall kannst du mich damit erreichen. Am besten du schließt die Tür nach mir ab!" „Ok!" Dann ging Shinichi aus den Raum und in die Richtung des Speisesaals.

Währenddessen im Spielzimmer. „Was war das eben für ein Knall?" fragte Kazuha. Auch Heiji erkannte es als Schuss. „Kazuha ruf die Polizei! Das war ein Schuss!" „Wartet das ist nicht mehr nötig!" meinte der fremde Mann, welcher die Gruppe seit längerer Zeit beobachtet hatte, als er in den Raum trat. „Aha, wer sind Sie überhaupt wenn ich fragen darf?" Der Mann nahm seinen Hut ab und meinte: „Keine Sorge Hattori ich habe bereits vor den Schuss die Polizei gerufen. Mein Name ist Yusaku Kudo. Professor lange nicht gesehen." Hattori sah überrascht aus. „Shinichi meinte Sie seien in LA und nicht zu erreichen." „Das war ich auch, jedoch bekam ich einen Anruf von Interpol sie haben eine neue Spur von den Entführern. Diese brachte mich her. Shinichi weiß noch nicht, dass ich hier bin. Obwohl er mich gesehen hat. Ich habe euch eine Weile beobachtet, als dieser Mann mit der Narbe auftauchte." „Dann weißt du auch bestimmt wie Yumi reagiert hat?" „Ja. Inzwischen ist mir auch klar warum sie so panisch war. Dieser Mann war der Entführer!" „Das heißt sie hat ihm erkannt?" „Scheint so." „Sagen Sie mal Professor Sie haben Shinichi doch dieses Abzeichen gegeben, funktioniert das auch Unterwasser?" „Ja so fern die anderen Abzeichen sich in der Nähe befinden. Wieso?" „Ich würde gern mit ihm reden und zwar schnell bevor er sich in diesen Fall einmischt." „Ok, Ai kannst du ihm dein Abzeichen geben?" „Tut mir Leid Professor kann ich nicht, Shinichi hat mich vorher gefragt ob ich es ihm geben kann." „Was für was braucht der zwei?" „Sie können meins haben Herr Kudo!", meinte Ayumi. „Vielen Dank, ich gebe es dir wieder." Sobald er den Anstecker hatte, hatte er auch schon Shinichi´s Anstecker erreicht. „Hallo, wer spricht da? Bist du´s Shinichi?" „Nein ich bin es Yusaku ich wollte eigentlich Shinichi sprechen Ran." „Oh Herr Kudo, Shinichi ist nicht da er ist sobald er den Schuss hörte verschwunden. Er hat mich nur gebeten auf Yumi aufzupassen und hat mir gesagt ich soll die Tür verschließen." „Verdammt, in Ordnung Ran ich schick dir den Professor und die Kinder, es ist besser wenn ihr zusammen bleibt. Ich werde Shinichi finden und dann kommen wir zu euch."

Schnell eilte Yusaku durch die Gänge und hielt aus schau nach seinen siebzehnjährigen Sohn. Er ist nirgendwo zu sehen! Hoffentlich finde ich ihm noch rechtzeitig.

Heiji hat Kazuha gebeten ebenfalls zu Ran zu gehen. Er selbst wollte auch überprüfen woher der Schuss kam er glaubte, dass er dort auch Shinichi finden konnte. Wieso war sein Vater so besorgt als Ran sagte Shinichi war weg? Worum geht es hier wirklich? Offenbar weiß Yusaku mehr als er eben zugegeben hat.

Noch während die Anderen im Spielzimmer waren, kam Shinichi in Speisesaal an. Takumi kam panisch zu ihm gelaufen und rief es gäbe eine Leiche. Schnell rannte der Detektiv zum Tatort. Überrascht blickte er auf das Opfer es war Herr Matschuda, der Mann mit der Narbe. „Takumi, rufen Sie die Polizei! Sagen Sie ihnen es handelt sich um Mord!" „Ok"

Shinichi betrachtete die Leiche ganz genau. Sie hatte eindeutig eine Schusswunde das merkwürdige ist nur das die Leiche schon kalt ist.

Hm, wie es aussieht wurde der Mann vor ungefähr einer halben bis dreiviertel Stunde ermordet. Wir haben den Schuss aber erst vor einer Viertelstunde gehört. Also ein Täuschungsmanöver. Noch nachdenkend ging Shinichi in die Bar gegenüber des Raumes. Dort traf er auf Kogoro und Herrn Tanaka. „Ah, Shinichi was ist da draußen los ?" „Das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Herr Matschuda ist ermordet worden. Außerdem würde ich gern Ihre Beziehung zu den Opfer wissen." „Schrecklich, wer tut nur so etwas? Ich kenne Matschuda nur beruflich, er war ein Geschäftspartner mehr nicht." „He, Detektivbengel ich werde mir diesen Fall ansehen und du hältst dich da raus!" schrie Kogoro Shinichi an. „Wenn du meinst Kogoro. Na dann geh ich mal zu den Anderen. Ach, Herr Tanaka, wie es aussieht scheinen ihre Geschäfte mit Matschuda nicht sonderlich gut zu laufen. Worum ging es, als er Sie vorhin sprechen wollte?" „Na hör mal das geht dich nichts an! Aber ich sag´s dir trotzdem. Matschuda wurde von mir gekündigt. Er hatte sich einige Dinge geleistet, die ich nicht toleriere." „Verstehe. Der Polizei sollten Sie aber die komplette Wahrheit sagen." Meinte Shinichi ernst und verließ die Bar. Kogoro rannte ihm hinterher und fragte ihm aufgebracht, wo denn seine Tochter sei. Der Tokioter Oberschülerdetektiv erklärte ihm sie sei in seinen Zimmer zusammen mit seiner Schwester.

Shinichi fragte Takumi, ob sie zum Zeitpunkt kurz vor den vermeintlichen Schuss noch jemanden gesehen hat. Sie verneinte und erklärte ihm, dass sie gar nicht hier war sondern auf der Aussichtsplattform. Er fragte nach den Zimmer des Opfers. Nachdem sie ihm den Weg erklärte machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin.

Nachdem Ran mit Shinichi´s Vater gesprochen hatte, saß sie auf seinen Bett und wurde sehr nervös. Keine Minute später stand sie wieder auf und ging in Zimmer auf und ab. Mensch, Shinichi wo bist du? Es klopfte an der Tür. „Wer ist da?" „Ich bin´s" kam es leise von der Tür. „Shinichi?" „Ja" Ran öffnete die Tür und erschrak, als ihr jemand ein Tuch vors Gesicht hielt. Sie wurde ohnmächtig. Yumiko wurde wach als der Mann sie grob hochhob. Sie erschrak und versuchte sich zu befreien, hatte jedoch nicht genug Kraft. Er hielt ihr den Mund zu und verschwand mit den verzweifelten Kind. Ran bewusstlos am Boden liegend zurücklassend.

Kurze Zeit darauf kamen der Professor, die Kinder und die beiden Jugendliche aus Osaka an Zimmer an. Heiji war am Tatort hat sich dort umgesehen und ist dann anschließend zu den Anderen gestoßen, da er Shinichi auch nicht finden konnte. Kazuha wollte gerade klopfen als sie merkten, dass die Tür nur angelehnt ist. Vorsichtig öffnete Heiji die Tür. Was er dann sah ließ ihm alle Farbe aus den Gesicht weichen. Ran lag auf den Boden und das restliche Zimmer war leer! „Ran, he Ran kannst du mich hören? Mist sie ist bewusstlos, offensichtlich wurde sie betäubt. Der Täter hat es wohl einzig und allein auf Yumiko abgesehen." „Oh Gott, ich muss sofort Yusaku Bescheid sagen." Der besorgte Professor nahm das Abzeichen, welches Ran auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und wählte Yusaku´s Abzeichen. Derweil half Heiji Kazuha, Ran aufs Bett zu legen.

„Hallo, was ist los Professor habt ihr Shinichi gefunden?"

„Nein, er ist nicht hier, aber wir haben ein Problem! Als wir in Shinichi´s Zimmer ankamen, fanden wir Ran bewusstlos am Boden und Yumiko ist nirgendwo zu finden. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Nicht schon wieder, bleiben Sie dort mit den Kindern. Megure müsste gleich eintreffen, ich geh zur Plattform und warte dort auf ihm. Vielleicht ist Shinichi dort."

An der Plattform angekommen, konnte Yusaku keinen anderen entdecken. Gerade als er verzweifelt nach eventuellen Spuren suchen wollte, tauchte Takumi erneut auf der Plattform auf. Sie entdeckte Yusaku und meinte aufgebracht: „Entschuldigen Sie aber alle Gäste sollen sofort auf ihr Zimmer, bis man Endwarnung gibt. Außerdem ist auf der Plattform gleich die Hölle los!" „Keine Sorge, ich bin Yusaku Kudo, ich habe die Polizei gerufen, die gleich hier ankommen sollte. Haben Sie kurz vor oder nach den Schuss etwas bemerkt?" „Kudo? Ah dann sind sie der Vater von Shinichi und seiner Schwester. Die arme Kleine! Aber um zurück auf Ihre Frage zu kommen, welche schon Ihr Sohn gefragt hat, nein leider nicht. Ich war gleich, nachdem mich Shinichi gebeten hat, ihm und der Kleinen etwas auf´s Zimmer zu bringen, in die Küche gegangen und habe etwas vorbereiten lassen. Danach habe ich es ihm gebracht. Anschließend bin ich hier hoch gekommen, da mich Herr Tanaka gebeten hatte, bereits alles zu dekorieren. Erst als ich den lauten Knall hörte, eilte ich zum Speisesaal. Dort fand ich die Leiche." „Verstehe, danke." Nun hörten sie auch schon den Helikopter der Polizei, der kurz darauf auch landet. „Ah, Yusaku, schade das wir uns in so einer Situation wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit.", begrüßte Megure den Schriftsteller. Dieser nickte und berichtete seinen alten Freund in Schnelldurchlauf, was bisher passiert ist. Geschockt sahen ihm Megure, Sato, Takaki und Shiratori an. „Verzeihen Sie Herr Kudo, aber wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, wissen Sie wer der Täter ist. Wer wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Shiratori wissen. „Richtig, ich weiß wer der Täter ist. Das Problem ist jedoch, dass er Ran betäubt hat, Yumiko entführt hat und sie jetzt erneut in seiner Gewalt hat. Außerdem ist auch noch Shinichi verschwunden. Ich habe ihm schon überall gesucht, aber es scheint er war immer kurz vor mir an einen Ort und ist dann spurlos verschwunden." „Hm, Sato, Takaki suchen Sie nochmals alles ab und seien Sie vorsichtig der Täter seint unberechenbar zu sein! Ich schlage vor wir Beide gehen zu den Anderen, vielleicht ist Shinichi inzwischen dort!" Yusaku wollte gerade mit Megure nach unten gehen als das Abzeichen piepte. „Hallo, Professor sind Sie´s?", fragte Yusaku. „Verdammt, Vater ich bin´s ich hab keine Ahnung wo ich bin aber Tanaka ist der Täter es kann nur er sein. Ich war in Zimmer des Opfers und dann weiß ich nichts mehr. Ich könnte deine Hilfe..., Ahhhhhh!", dann war nur noch ein Knall zu hören. „Shinichi, hey Shinichi kannst du mich hören!" „Mistding was war das? Verdammt!" Yusaku war bleich in Gesicht, Megure versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, was auch ihm schwer fällt. Megure wendet sich an Takumi und fragt: „Wo ist das Zimmer des Opfers, schnell es geht um Leben und Tod!" Takumi führte sie schnell dort hin. Auf den Ersten Blick konnte man nichts entdecken, aber dann bemerkte Yusaku einen Blutfleck. „Oh, Gott hoffen wir mal, dass dieser Fleck nicht von Shinichi kommt!" „Nein kommt er nicht!" Schnell drehten sich der Inspektor und Yusaku um und erblickten Tanaka vor ihnen mit einer Pistole, die er auf sie gerichtet hatte. „Tanaka! Was hast du mit meinen Kindern gemacht!?" „Na, na Yusaku ich glaube du solltest nicht so ungeduldig sein. Ich gebe zu ich habe sowohl dich wie auch deinen missratenen Bengel untersetzt! Aber keine Sorge dieses Problem habe ich mir entledigt." „Was hast du gemacht und warum?"wollte Yusaku wissen. „Nun dein Sohn ist mir tatsächlich auf die Schliche gekommen, ich meine damit aber nicht den Mord an Matschuda, sondern das kleine Geschenk für dich!" „Was für ein Geschenk?", fragte Megure. „Sagen wir mal so du wirst sterben ihr alle werdet sterben, aber keine Sorge was die kleine Heulsuse betrifft, die brauch ich noch um Yukiko zu zeigen, dass ich der Einzige für sie bin. Leider werde ich ihr mitteilen müssen, dass du nicht in der Lage warst deinen Sohn und dich zu retten! Außerdem wird sie erfahren, dass du daran Schuld bist und ich werde ihr tröstend zur Seite stehen." „Du bist verrückt, glaubst du im Ernst Yukiko fällt drauf rein! Glaubst du wirklich ich habe ihr vor meiner Anreise nichts erzählt? Sie weiß, dass du unsere Tochter entführen ließest. Sie wird dir nicht glauben, geschweige den Heiraten. Sie liebt dich nicht, dass hat sie früher nicht und jetzt erst recht nicht!" „Halt den Mund! Sie wird mich schon noch lieben, wenn du erst aus den Weg bist!" rastet er aus und ein Schuss löste sich. „Yusakuu, nein!"rief Megure entsetzt.

Yusaku fühlte einen kräftigen Schlag in der Seite und fiel zu Boden. Megure erfasste die Situation als Erster. „Oh mein Gott, Shinichi!"

Shinichi? Moment ich fühle keinen Schmerz also hat mich die Kugel nicht getroffen! Aber wenn mich nicht dann... Nein! „Shinichi!" entfuhr es Yusaku einen panischen Schrei als er erkannte das sein Sohn sich vor ihm geworfen hatte. Shinichi stürzte mit einen Stöhnen auf die Knie und hielt sich schwer atmend seinen Bauch. „Tanaka, Sie sagten sie hätten mich untersetzt, Sie haben recht aber nicht nur einmal sondern gleich zweimal! Nun ich gebe zu ihr Plan ist nicht schlecht. Eine Frage habe ich doch! Er funktioniert nur wenn meine Mutter nicht hier ist mein Vater und Yumiko und ich schon, wie konnten Sie so sicher sein, dass das klappt?"keuchte der Teenager. „Ganz einfach zuerst sorgte ich dafür, dass deine Mutter die Einladungen bekommt, als ich merkte, dass du Yusaku nicht mit wolltest musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Ich lud Matschuda ein der sowieso lästig wurde, ließ einen anonymen Hinweis an Interpol zukommen und musste nur noch warten, bis du davon erfährst Yusaku. Dann habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Yukiko dieses Angebot bekommt." „Verstehe, wir beziehungsweise ich bin dir wirklich auf dem Leim gegangen. Respekt Tanaka." meinte Yusaku verstehend als er zu seinen Sohn ging, da er merkte, dass Shinichi zu viel Blut verliert und die Sache nicht mehr lange durch hält. Tanaka beobachtet jede seiner Schritte ließ ihm aber gewähren. „Shinichi halt durch hörst du?", flüsterte der besorgte Vater den immer schwerer atmenden Oberschüler zu. Shinichi der nur noch verschwommen sah, nickte schwach. „Spürst du es? Wie fühlt es sich an das wichtigste in seinen Leben zu verlieren? Du bist Schuld daran, ich frage mich wie wohl Yukiko darauf reagiert?" „Verdammt, Tanaka, was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich so sehr hasst! Das kann doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass ich Yukiko geheiratet habe und nicht du!", fragte Yusaku wütend, während er panisch versuchte Shinichi´s Blutung zu stoppen.

Mist die Kugel muss eine Aorta getroffen haben! Der Junge braucht dringend einen Arzt, wo bleiben nur die Anderen! dachte Megure besorgt, er selbst hatte Angst etwas zu unternehmen, er wollte weder Yusaku noch Shinichi weiter in Gefahr bringen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als weiter zu beobachten.

„Du bist wirklich ein Blitzmerker Kudo. Dein Sohn hat´s schon längst herausgefunden. Nicht wahr, Kleiner!?" wandte er sich an den halb bewusstlosen Jungen. Shinichi brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande und erwiderte fast flüsternd aber dennoch laut genug für die Anwesenden: „Ja, habe ich. Aber Sie wollten es doch das ich es weiß. Sie sind der Bruder des Mannes der meinen Großvater auf dem Gewissen hat! Und ich weiß noch mehr Ihr Bruder hat meinen Großvater getötet, weil dieser Ihren Vater damals ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte. Kurz darauf starb auch Ihre Mutter? Sie kamen zu Verwandten, wessen Namen Sie später annahmen nicht wahr? Der Kontakt zu Ihren Bruder brach ab, vor circa zwanzig Jahren hatten Sie erst wieder Kontakt zu ihm. Er erzählte Ihnen, er wolle den Namen Ihrer Familie reinwaschen und dafür müsse er unsere Familie auslöschen. Was er bei meinen Großvater auch geschafft hat. Jedoch hat mein Vater damals ihm des Mordes überführt und er kam lebenslänglich ins Gefängnis. Dort nahm er sich vor einen knappen Jahr das Leben. Aus Rache ließen Sie Yumiko entführen, Sie wollten sie befreien und vor meiner Mutter als Held dar stehen. Aber dies hat nicht funktioniert, weshalb Sie diesen Plan ausgeheckt haben. Auch dieser wird nicht klappen! Und wissen Sie wieso? Sie machen genau den selben Fehler wie Ihr Bruder! Sie vergessen, dass meine Familie aus mehr als nur eine Person besteht." erschöpft beendete Shinichi seine Schlussfolgerung. „Halt den Mund! Diesmal wird es klappen! Das weiß ich!"

„Shinichi hat recht!", war eine weibliche Stimme zu hören. Alle sahen sich überrascht um, konnten aber niemanden sehen. „Tanaka, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Zum einen befindet sich Yumiko schon lange nicht mehr dort wo du sie verschleppt hast sondern in Sicherheit und den Punkt das du mich heiraten willst kannst du gleich wieder vergessen!" „Yukiko!" riefen sowohl Tanaka und Yusaku, der immer noch versucht Shinichi´s Blutung zu stoppen, gleichzeitig. „Das ist unmöglich! Woher wusstest du, dass das Gör in der geheimen Kammer in meinen Büro ist?" „Nun eigentlich wusste ich es bis eben noch nicht aber danke für den Tipp!", war wieder Yukiko´s Stimme zu hören. „Was!?" „Na so wie es aussieht hast du bereits verloren! Gib auf dann kommst du vielleicht noch glimpflich davon." „Niemals, wenn ich dich nicht haben kann dann werde ich meinen Plan eben ändern und wir werden gemeinsam untergehen!", meinte er hysterisch und drückte einen Knopf auf seiner Armbanduhr. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören und das Gebäude schien einzustürzen. „Was war das? Das hörte sich an wie eine Explosion!", meinte Megure. „Das war ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das was noch folgt. In weniger als einer halben Stunde wird das ganze Unterwasserhotel Geschichte sein, mit allen die sich darin befinden." „Du bist wahnsinnig, Rache hin oder her! Du bringst unschuldige Menschen in Gefahr! Was ist mit den Kindern, deinen Angestellten und die ganzen andere Gäste?" rief Yusaku entsetzt. „Das ist mir egal!" Shinichi stöhnte und versuchte sich auf zusetzen was ihm auch gelang allerdings lehnte er sich größtenteils gegen seinen Vater. Dieser musterte seinen Sohn besorgt, ließ dies aber dennoch gesehen. „Schon wieder bin ich Ihnen einen Schritt voraus, inzwischen sind wir die einzigsten in ganzen Gebäude! Ich habe den drei Polizisten von Ihren Plan erzählt und sie haben bereits alle evakuiert. Wir sind also nur zu siebt." brachte Shinichi mit einen leichten Lächeln schwer atmend hervor.

Moment, wir sind doch nur zu viert, in Ordnung zu fünft mit Yukiko. Wahrscheinlich kann Shinichi nicht mehr richtig zählen durch den hohen Blutverlust. Wir sollten es schnell beenden. Aber wie?, dachte Megure angestrengt nach. „Sieh an ich habe dich wirklich untersetzt. Aber das wird euch auch nicht´s nützen. Was grienst du so! Du solltest Angst haben, aber du hast wahrscheinlich Halluzinationen da du bereits zu viel Blut verloren hast." „Schon möglich, ich denke eher es ist weil ich weiß, dass Sie gleich aufgeben werden!" „Nein, niemals!" „Doch!" meinte Shinichi und als er einen Blick zur Seite warf rief er: „Jetzt!" und Heiji stürzte auf Tanaka entriss ihm seine Waffe und warf sie in die nächste Ecke. Megure schnappte sich schnell die Waffe und sicherte sie. Anschließend half er Heiji, Tanaka festzunehmen.

„Wir haben´s geschafft und jetzt schnell raus hier du brauchst dringend einen Arzt Shinichi!", meint Yusaku erleichtert und wollte seinen Sohn gerade auf den Arm nehmen als sie plötzlich einen Schrei hörten: „Shinichi, Daddy!" Alle sahen sich um und entdeckten Yumiko, die sich gerade von Takumi losriss und auf ihren Bruder und Vater zulief. Weinend warf sie sich Shinichi um den Hals, sodass dieser vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. „Vorsicht Prinzessin nicht so stürmisch dein Bruder ist verletzt und deshalb muss er schnell zum Arzt." versuchte der erleichterte Vater seine Tochter zu beruhigen. Sie spricht wieder! dachten beide männlichen Kudos für sich. Takumi kam auf sie zu und meinte: „Tut mir leid, aber sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten." „Schon gut, danke für deine Hilfe, Kid!" grinste Shinichi. Geschockt sah Takumi zu ihm und lächelte dann und fragte ihm woher er denn wisse, dass er Kid sei. „Ich.." weiter kam Shinichi nicht, denn er musste Husten und bekam kaum noch Luft. Kurz darauf wurde er bewusstlos. Er hatte einfach zu viel Blut verloren. Panisch versuchte Yusaku seinen Sohn wieder ansprechbar zu machen. Es hatte jedoch keinen Sinn. Schnell hob er ihm hoch und lief zur Tür, gefolgt von Yumiko, die aufgelöst weinte. Tanaka sah das und lachte laut los. „Kudo es ist sinnlos, ihr werdet alle sterben! Ihr kommt hier nicht raus." „Das glaub ich nicht, wenn Sie auf die ganzen Bomben in Hotel anspielen muss ich Sie enttäuschen, denn die sind längst entschärft.", meinte Kid. „Unmöglich, wer soll das gemacht haben, die Bullen etwa?" schrie Tanaka. „Nein! Das war er!", antwortet Kid und zeigte auf Shinichi. Heiji, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, sah zu seinen bewusstlosen Freund und meint: „Kudo ist echt unglaublich! Aber ich denke wir sollten jetzt hier raus und unseren James Bond schnell zum Arzt bringen. Außerdem sollte der da endlich außer Gefecht gesetzt werden." Heiji zeigte auf Tanaka und dieser sah alles andere als zufrieden aus. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Aussichtsplattform. Heiji hatte ihnen berichtet, dass es wohl der schnellste Weg um hier raus zu kommen sei. Erleichtert stellte Yusaku fest, dass der Helikopter noch da war. Er ging direkt darauf zu. „Moment wo ist eigentlich Yukiko?", fragte Megure plötzlich als sie alle im Helikopter saßen. „Keine Sorge, wenn ich richtig vermute ist sie immer noch am Drehort.", antwortete Yusaku seinen alten Freund und blickte stolz zu seinen Sohn und dann zu dessen Freund Heiji. „Stimmt, Shinichi hat mich gebeten mit seinen Stimmentransporter als seine Mutter herauszufinden wo sich Yumiko aufhält. Aber wie haben Sie das raus gefunden?" „Nun ich wusste das Yukiko nicht hier sein kann. Außerdem ist sie zwar eine hervorragende Schauspielerin, wenn es aber um unsere Kinder geht ist sie weit aus nicht so ruhig." „Verstehe, aber das was Shinichi herausgefunden hatte, wussten Sie schon oder? Deshalb waren Sie auch so besorgt als Ran Ihnen sagte Shinichi wäre verschwunden?" „Das ist nicht ganz richtig, ich habe es geahnt. Mir war klar das das ganze aus weit schwerwiegenden Gründen passierte als verschmähte Gefühle. Deshalb habe ich meinen alten Freund von Interpol darum gebeten Nachforschungen gegen Tanaka anzustellen. Außerdem hatte mich Hauptkommissar Mattsumoto vor einen Jahr informiert, dass der Mörder meines Vaters Selbstmord begangen hatte." „Du bist verdammt noch mal Schuld, dein Vater hat meine Familie verstört!" „Hätte dein Vater nicht einen Menschen getötet dann wäre er auch nicht ins Gefängnis gekommen. Dein Bruder hat eine Familie

verstört! Er hat mir meinen Vater genommen, meine Familie! Ich war siebzehn. Und jetzt wolltest auch du eine Familie verstören, obwohl du genau wusstest, wie es ist einen Vater beziehungsweise einen Bruder zu verlieren! Ich fasse es nicht!" Yusaku wandte sich von Tanaka ab und nahm seine Tochter tröstend in den Arm. Fürs Erste wollte er sich nur auf seine Kinder konzentrieren, um Tanaka konnte er sich immer noch vor Gericht kümmern. Die weitere Zeit des Fluges verbrachten alle damit in ihren Gedanken zu Schwelgen.

Angekommen im Krankenhaus wird Shinichi sofort in den OP gebracht. Die Anderen warteten davor. Megure verabschiedet sich von Yusaku, da er Tanaka aufs Revier bringen musste. Heiji erklärte sich bereit Ran und den Anderen Bescheid zu sagen. Auch Kid verabschiedet sich, er kniete sich zu der noch immer weinenden Yumiko und meint: „Keine Angst kleine Lady. Dein Bruder wird schon wieder gesund und dann geht's du mit ihm zu einer Zaubershow. Hier ein paar Tickets für dich und deine Freunde." Yumiko sah unsicher zu ihren Vater, als dieser ihr aufmunternd zunickte, nahm sie die Tickets und bedankte sich leise bei den Gelegenheitsdieb. Als Kid sich erhob meinte Yusaku noch kurz mit einen leichten Lächeln: „Du wolltest doch wissen woher Shinichi wusste das du du bist! Ich bin zwar nicht sicher aber ich denke er ist genau so drauf gekommen wie ich. Du hast dich verraten, als du auf der Plattform warst. Natürlich brauchtest du einen Grund weshalb du dort oben warst. Also hast du dir das mit den dekorieren ausgedacht. Jedoch ergibt es keinen Sinn bereits zwei Tage vor der Ausstellung des Blue Rainbow´s die Aussichtsplattform zu dekorieren." „Verstehe, so war das also. Hier diese Papiere habe ich in Arbeitszimmer von Tanaka gefunden, als ich die kleine Dame befreit hatte.", meinte Kid und überreichte sie Yusaku. „Danke!" Kid verschwand mit einen Grinsen. Das Kind setzte sich neben ihren Vater, der sie erneut an sich drückte. Nach einer Weile kam Heiji zurück. „Der Professor meinte er würde zuerst die Kinder nach Hause bringen und dann sofort hierher kommen. Er meinte er würde auch Yukiko Bescheid sagen." „Oh Gott, Yukiko sie wird wahnsinnig vor Sorge sein! Danke Hattori, für alles! Ohne dich säßen wir wahrscheinlich immer noch da unten." „Ach was, das war alles Shinichi´s Idee." „Wie auch immer ich hoffe nur, dass Shinichi das überlebt.", meinte der besorgte Vater. „Mama!", rief plötzlich Yumiko freudig und lief ihr entgegen. Yukiko war zuerst erstaunt ihre Tochter wieder reden zu hören ist aber einfach nur froh, dass es ihr anscheinend gut geht. Erleichtert nahm sie sie in den Arm und ging mit Yumi in Arm auf Yusaku und Heiji zu. „Yu, wie geht es Shin-chan? Kommt er durch? Er wird doch nicht sterben, oder? Bitte sag mir er wird es schaffen!", brachte sie völlig aufgelöst hervor. Es war aber nicht Yusaku, der ihr antwortete sondern Yumiko. „Aber Mama, du musst nicht traurig sein One-san wird wieder ganz gesund und dann gehen wir alle gemeinsam da hin, nicht?" Mit hoffnungsvollen Augen hielt sie ihrer Mutter die Ticket vor die Nase, welche sie zuvor von Takumi beziehungsweise Kid bekam. Yukiko, die verwirrt die Tickets betrachte, nickte ihrer Tochter zu.

Nach und nach trafen auch der Professor, Kazuha, Ran und ihr Vater ein. Auch wenn Herr Mori immer so tut als ob er Shinichi nicht leiden kann, war er nicht so herzlos, wie manche vielleicht denken mögen. Ran wollte natürlich sofort wissen wie es Shinichi geht. Leider mussten seine Eltern ihr Mitteilen, dass sie es selbst auch nicht wissen. In diesen Moment kam ein Arzt zu ihnen und fragte, ob sie zu Shinichi gehörten. „Ja, das ist meine Frau, wir sind Shinichi´s Eltern und das sind gute Freunde der Familie und das ist Ran seine Freundin. Sagen Sie Doktor wie geht es ihm?" „Nun, den Umständen entsprechend. Wir konnten die Kugel zum Glück entfernen. Jedoch hat Ihr Sohn sehr viel Blut verloren und dann kam auch noch hinzu, dass er eine tiefe Wunde an der Schulter hatte. Ebenfalls eine Schusswunde, jedoch ein glatter Durchschuss. Die zweite Kugel hat zum Glück keine inneren Organe verletzt. Ehrlich gesagt hängt es nur noch von Shinichi ab, ob er dies übersteht. Tut mir wirklich Leid aber wir mussten Shinichi in ein künstliches Koma legen. Mehr können wir nicht für ihm tun." Yukiko brach nach den Worten des Arztes in Tränen aus und klammerte sich krampfhaft an ihren Mann fest. Dieser nahm sie tröstend in den Arm, aber auch er hatte mit sich zu kämpfen, dennoch brachte er hervor: „Was meinen Sie damit, er habe eine zweite Wunde an der Schulter davon weiß ich nichts. Oh Shinichi, wieso?", Verständnis machte sich auf sein Gesicht breit. Der Arzt erkannte, dass Yusaku keine Antwort von ihm erwartet und blieb still. Ran trat an den Arzt heran und fragte ihm weinerlich: „Ent...Entschuldigen Sie? Dürfen wir zu ihm?" „Natürlich, aber nicht mehr heute. Er braucht absolute Ruhe. Wenn er die Nacht übersteht hat er das gröbste überstanden. Dann dürfen auch Sie zu ihm. Vorerst dürfen nur seine Eltern zu ihm, aber nur fünf Minuten und nicht mehr." Alle nickten ihm zu und der Arzt verabschiedet sich von ihnen. „Ich schlage vor du gehst mit deiner Frau zu Shinichi, er wird sich sicher freuen, dass alles gut gegangen ist und wir sollten nach Hause fahren und morgen wieder kommen. Heiji, Kazuha ihr könnt mit zu uns kommen. Hier können wir eh nichts mehr ausrichten.", meinte Kogoro. Alle nickten, auch wenn Ran und auch Heiji lieber hier bleiben wollten, sahen sie ein das das keinen Zweck hatte. „Ich warte kurz und passe auf Yumiko auf solange ihr bei Shinichi seit. Dann fahr ich euch drei nach Hause.", erklärte sich der Professor bereit. „Danke, Professor.", brachte Yusaku abwesend hervor.

Es war ein grauenvoller Anblick ihren siebzehnjährigen Sohn so zu sehen. Er war an etlichen Schläuchen angeschlossen und seine Haut war fast so weiß wie das Bettlaken. Yukiko brachte ein Keuchen hervor und eilte sofort an sein Bett. Sie nahm zitternd seine Hand und schluchzte: „Shin-chan alles wird gut ja! Wir sind alle da, ich dein Vater, Yumi, Ran und die Anderen. Bitte halt durch!" Mehr brachte Yukiko nicht hervor. Yusaku, der immer noch an der Tür stand, kam nun ebenfalls zu seinen Sohn. Tröstend legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau. „Keine Sorge Yuki, wenn einer das schafft dann Shinichi! Ich bin stolz auf dich Junge, ich hoffe das weißt du! Yukiko wir sollten gehen." Die angesprochene könnte sich nur schwer von ihren Sohn lösen nickte ihren Mann aber zu und folgte ihm zur Tür. „Wir kommen morgen wieder versprochen."

Als die Kudo´s das Zimmer verließen erhob sich der Professor und kam auf sie zu. „Professor bringen Sie Yukiko und Yumi nach Hause. Ich bleibe hier.", meinte der ehemalige Detektiv emotionslos. Sowohl Agasa wie auch Yukiko, die bereits Yumi auf dem Arm hatte, waren überrascht über Yusaku´s Entschluss. Eigentlich hätte Yukiko darauf bestanden auch hier zu bleiben, aber ihr war klar das es keinen Sinn machte in diesen Zustandes ihres Mannes mit ihm zu streiten. Außerdem sollte Yumi, wirklich ins Bett und zu Hause erst mal zur Ruhe kommen. Deshalb ging sie mit den Professor nach Hause. Yusaku hingegen setzte sich auf einen der Stühle gegenüber Shinichi´s Zimmer. Shinichi, es tut mir Leid! Das ist alles meine Schuld! Wenn du dich nicht vor mich geworfen hättest, dann lege jetzt ich hier und nicht du! dachte er und hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. So saß er einige Stunden seine eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, als plötzlich jemand ihm einen Becher Kaffee vors Gesicht hält. Er blickte auf und sah Megure vor sich. „Hier nimm, du siehst schrecklich aus. Yukiko hat mir erzählt wie es um ihm steht. Ich dachte du könntest Gesellschaft gebrauchen.", meinte der Inspektor mit einer ruhigen Stimme. „Danke, dir." Gerade als Megure sich setzen wollte, brach die Hölle los. Zuerst eilte nur eine Schwester zu Shinichi und dann kamen ganze drei Ärzte ins Zimmer des Jungdetektiven. Niemand achtete auf die beiden Männer vor der Tür. Yusaku, wurde noch weißer in Gesicht als er eh schon war und versuchte panisch zu seinen Sohn durchzukommen. Megure und eine Schwester versuchten ihm zu beruhigen. Aber erst als der Arzt von letztem Mal zu ihm tritt wurde er ruhiger. „Herr Kudo, beruhigen Sie sich! Shinichi ist in Ordnung. Es gab zwar einen Herzstillstand, aber jetzt ist sein Zustand stabil. Ihr Sohn ist wirklich beneidenswert, er hat einen starken Überlebenswillen." Völlig erschöpft ließ Yusaku sich auf den Stuhl nieder. Auch er konnte diesen Druck nicht ewig durchhalten. Das schlechte Gewissen und die letzten Stunden lasten schwer auf ihm. Das ganze hatte wieder alte Wunden geöffnet. Besorgt musterten der Arzt und Megure ihm. Leise flüstert der Arzt zu Megure: „Sie sollten ihm nach Hause bringen, nicht dass er auch noch zusammenklappt. Gute restliche Nacht wünsche ich noch." Dann ging er wieder seiner Arbeit nach. Egal was Megure auch versuchte Yusaku wollte hier bleiben. Resigniert gab er auf und setzte sich neben ihm. „Yusaku, was immer du gerade denkst, du bist nicht Schuld. Weder kannst du etwas dafür, dass Tanaka so gehandelt hat noch kannst du etwas dafür, dass der Junge jetzt hier liegt. Das solltest du nicht vergessen. Außerdem hat Shinichi bei weiten schon schlimmeres überstanden." Überrascht blickte der Schriftsteller zu seinen Nebenmann, langsam konnte man ein schwaches Lächeln erkennen. „Du hast recht Megure! Danke für deine ehrlichen Worte." „Immer wieder gern."

Die restliche Nacht verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Gerade als ein Arzt Shinichi untersuchte, kamen die Anderen wieder ins Krankenhaus. Natürlich wollten sie gleich wissen wie es ihm ginge. Der Arzt schien sie zu beruhigen und sah dann zu Yusaku. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie nicht auf meinen Rat hören würden und weiterhin hierblieben. Aber ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich wenigstens kurz zu Hause umziehen und etwas Schlaf bekommen." „Wie meinen Sie das umziehen, warum sollte ich mich in dieser Situation umziehen wollen!"meinte Yusaku leicht wütend, die aufstauenden Gefühle müssen einfach raus. „Yu, er meint damit das du von oben bis unten mit Blut bespritzt bist. Hier ich hab dir frische Kleidung mitgebracht. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du dich weigerst zu gehen." zu Arzt gewandt meinte Yukiko: „Sagen Sie wie geht es meinen Sohn?" „Nun, trotz der kleinen Komplikation heute Nacht, geht es Shinichi wesentlich besser. Er ist außer Lebensgefahr." „Gott sei dank! Wann wird er wieder aufwachen und dürfen wir jetzt zu ihm?", wollte Hattori wissen. „Wann er wieder aufwacht kann ich nicht sagen, aber Sie dürfen gerne zu ihm. Aber nicht alle auf einmal bitte. Der Patient braucht immer noch ruhe!" „Ich will meinen One-san besuchen! Ich muss ihm doch sagen, das die nette Frau mir die Tickets für die Zaubershow geschenkt hat." „So, ich muss dir aber sagen, dass du dich nicht erschrecken darfst denn dein Bruder wird dir nicht antworten können, denn er ist sehr müde und schläft ganz fest. Verstehst du das Kleine?" Yumiko hatte sich noch ein wenig erschreckt und versteckte sich hinter ihrer Mutter, nickte aber trotzdem. „Alles Gute, wenn Sie etwas brauchen drücken Sie einfach den Alarmknopf."

Zuerst gingen die Kudo´s zu Shinichi und danach kamen der Reihe nach Ran, Hattori und Megure. Alle waren erleichtert, dass Shinichi außer Lebensgefahr ist. Nach zwei Tagen des Wartens, dass Shinichi wieder aufwacht, sollten unsere Freunde nicht enttäuscht werden. Ob es Zufall war, oder ob Shinichi gespürt hatte, dass sein Vater an sein Bett saß als er aufwachte, wüsste niemand. Yusaku hatte gerade die Hand seines Sohnes in seiner Hand. „Shinichi, wenn du mich hören kannst dann wach bitte wieder auf hörst du! Yumiko und deine Mutter vermissen dich, ich natürlich auch. Vorallen Ran weint sich die Augen aus." Verzweifelt wischte er sich die aufkommenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als er einen leichten Druck an seiner Hand spürte. „Nanu, Shinichi, he Shinichi, kannst du mich hören!" Tatsächlich Shinichi´s Hand hatte sich bewegt. Dann schlug er die Augen auf! Yusaku, der schonst immer die ruhe in Person war, ließ nun seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Er weinte und lachte zugleich während er seinen Sohn umarmte. Durch Yusaku´s Geschrei kamen nun auch die Anderen ins Zimmer als sie sahen was los war, stürmten sie zum Bett. Kazuha rief schnell nach einen Arzt. Dieser kam auch sofort. Er schickte zuerst alle nach draußen um Shinichi zu untersuchen. Shinichi war über den Berg!

Eine Woche später war Shinichi schon fast wieder gesund. Heiji und Kazuha sind bereits wieder nach Osaka gefahren, da die Schule wieder angefangen hatte. Auch Ran war in der Schule. Shinichi saß in seinen Bett und las in den Buch welches sein Vater ihm mitgebracht hatte. Es klopfte an die Tür. „Herein!" Yusaku trat zur Tür rein. „Hallo, Vater! Wo hast du Mutter und Yumi gelassen?" „Nun, die Beiden sind gerade in der Stadt und suchen für Yumiko neue Schlafzimmermöbel. Ich wollte mit dir reden darf ich?" „Natürlich, aber wieso braucht Yumi neue Möbel?" „Yukiko und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir wieder nach Japan ziehen. Yumiko hat eh zu viel Angst wieder zu ihrer alten Schule zu gehen und da dachten wir es würde ihr vielleicht gut tun noch mal ganz von vorne anzufangen und außerdem hat uns dieses Ereignis gezeigt, dass die Familie an erste Stelle steh´n sollte. Es tut mir leid das wir dich damals hier alleine gelassen haben." „Vater, ich freue mich das ihr wieder zurück kommt. Aber du hast mir damals die Wahl gelassen und ich war dir dankbar dafür. Andere würden euch vielleicht als schlechte Eltern ansehen, die ihren Sohn alleine zurücklassen. Ich aber nicht, ihr seid die besten Eltern die ich mir je wünschen könnte. Wieso glaubt´s du habe ich mich vor dich geworfen, als Spaß bestimmt nicht." „Shinichi ich danke dir, aber mach das nie wieder! Wie hast du das eigentlich alles herausgefunden?" „Naja als ich in Matschuda´s Zimmer war fand ich zuerst eine Blutfleck. Offensichtlich wurde Matschuda dort ermordet und nicht im Speisesaal, hätte mich auch gewundert wenn das der Tatort war. Also dachte wieso hat Tanaka einen Ort gewählt, der näher an seinen Aufenthaltsort lag als der eigentliche Tatort. Dies würde bedeuten er hatte etwas viel wichtigeres in den Zimmer von Matschuda versteckt. Deshalb habe ich den Raum gesucht und Papiere gefunden, die alles erklärten. Es waren E-Mails zwischen den Opfer und Tanaka. Tanaka hatte aus welchen Grund auch immer Matschuda seine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt. Ehrlich gesagt war ich in den Unterlagen so vertieft, dass ich erst bemerkte dass jemand hinter mir ist als ich ein Tuch vor dem Mund hatte. Als ich wieder wach war sah ich nur Dunkelheit, ich wusste nicht wo ich war also habe ich die angerufen." „Du wusstest also das ich ran geh? Du hast mich erkannt als du mich im Speisesaal gesehen hast richtig?" „Zuerst nicht, aber ich hab das Gespräch welches du mit dem Professor geführt hast, als er dir von Yumi´s Verschwinden erzählt hat, mit gehört, über meinen Anstecker." „Wieso hast du dann nicht geantwortet?" „Wollte ich ja, konnte aber nicht ich war noch total benebelt von Chloroform und gefesselt war ich auch. Ich musste etwas finden um mich los zu machen und zum Glück fand ich eine alte Glasflasche, welche ich verschlug und mit einer Glasscherbe meine Fesseln durchschnitt. Dann habe ich sofort mit meinen Anstecker deinen gewählt. Tanaka muss mich aber gerade gehört haben denn er stand plötzlich vor mir mit Yumiko, sie war völlig aufgelöst. Er hatte die Waffe an ihren Kopf gehalten. Aber offensichtlich wollte sie sich wehren und hat ihm in die Hand gebissen, mit der er ihren Mund zugehalten hatte. Dadurch ließ er sie zwar los fuchtelte aber so mit der Waffe herum das sich ein Schuss gelöst hatte. Es ging viel zu schnell die Kugel traf mich an der Schulter. Dabei fiel mein Abzeichen auf den Boden und Yumiko trat drauf als sie zu mir lief. Tanaka zog sie wieder mit sich und mich ließ er dort zurück, vielleicht dachte er ich würde dort verbluten. Dann wusste ich wo ich war in einen der U-Boote. Das erschreckende war aber die Bombe, die ich gefunden habe. Zum Glück war es eine einfache Konstruktion, welche ich schnell entschärft hatte. Irgend wie kam ich aus den U-Boot und dachte mir, dass in den anderen auch eine Bombe versteckt sein könnte. Dann traf ich auf Takumi beziehungsweise Kid der mir half die anderen Bomben zu entschärfen. Ohne ihm hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Es fehlte nur noch eine Bombe, die konnten wir nicht entschärfen, da sie an der Außenwand angebracht war. Zum Glück trafen wir auf Takaki und ich erzählte ihm alles. Kid hat mir erzählt, dass ihr in Zimmer des Opfer seit deshalb bin ich auch dort hin zuvor hab ich aber Kid gebeten Heiji von meinen Plan zu erzählen. Den Rest kennst du." „Das war ganz schön leichtsinnig, Junge!" „Ja, aber es hat funktioniert sonst hätten wir wohl nicht raus gefunden, wo er Yumiko versteckte, ich hab sie nämlich nicht gefunden." „Wie auch immer, ich bin froh dass das alles vorbei ist und es dir und Yumiko gut geht."

Zwei Wochen später wurde Shinichi entlassen, gerade pünktlich zur Zaubershow. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust darauf, aber seine Schwester freute sich schon seit er aus dem Koma erwachte darauf. Sie endlich wieder glücklich zu sehen, war für ihm das beste. Inzwischen geht sie auch bereits wieder zur Schule, in die Teitan-Grundschule. Shinichi wusste jedoch nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, dass Yumiko sich mit den Detektivboy´s angefreundet hatte oder nicht. Zwar hat sie manchmal immer noch Panikattacken, aber mit der Hilfe einer Therapie wird es auch besser. Wider erwartend haben sich seine Eltern wieder gut in Tokio eingelebt. Yukiko, hatte nun wieder regelmäßigen Kontakt mit Ran´s Mutter Eri. Sein Vater ist wie eh und je viel eingebunden mit seinen neuen Buch und anderen öffentlichen Verpflichtungen. Vorerst sollte es aber noch ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass sie wieder nach Tokio gezogen sind. Sie wollten erst mal wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Zumal die Presse Wind von den letzten Ereignissen bekommen hatte, und nun werden auch wieder alte Wunden aufgerissen. Trotz all den Jahren ist es für Yusaku immer noch schwer den Tod seines Vaters zu verarbeiten. Doch eins ist sicher, wenn sie als Familie zusammen halten werden sie alle Schwierigkeiten überstehen.

Ein halbes Jahr später war die Gerichtsverhandlung von Tanaka. Während der Verhandlung kam ans Licht, dass während der Entführung von Yumiko, Nacktbilder und was vielleicht noch schlimmer war Pornofilme von ihr gemacht wurden, die die Polizei in den Nachlass von Matschuda gefunden hatte. Glücklicherweise schien er dieser nur zum privaten Gebrauch benutzt zu haben. Nun Yumiko wird diese schrecklichste Zeit in ihren Leben zwar nie vergessen können, aber sie und ihre Familie wird lernen damit umzugehen und trotzdem ein glückliches Leben zuführen. Es stellte sich heraus das Tanaka anfangs keinen Groll gegenüber Yusaku oder seiner Familie hatte, anders als sein Bruder, aber als er sich unsterblich in Yukiko verliebt hatte und diese seine Liebe nicht erwiderte und ausgerechnet den Mann geheiratet hatte, der seinen Bruder ein paar Jahre zuvor ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte, fing er an ihm zu hassen. Mit jeden weiteren Besuch bei seinen Bruder in Gefängnis wurde dieser Hass nur noch mehr geschürt. Der Selbstmord seines Bruders brachte dann das Fass zum überlaufen und er beschloss sich an Yusaku und seiner Familie zu rächen. Er entwickelte einen Plan um die Familie Kudo auszulöschen und gleichzeitig einen Weg zu finden wie er Yukiko doch noch für sich gewinnen kann. Bei diesen Worten wurde Yukiko wütend und schrie ihm an: „Idiot, wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, dann hättest du mir das nicht angetan, beziehungsweise meiner Familie. Versteh es doch endlich! Liebe kann man nicht erzwingen! Außerdem untersetze nie Kraft einer Familie, alleine ist jeder einzelne schwach doch gemeinsam sind wir stark!"


End file.
